staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5162); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5163); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Małe dranie - odc. 4; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Pływająca wyspa, odc. 42 (The Floating Island, ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i urodziny Wojtusia, odc. 62 (Horrid Henry’s Happy Birthday Steve); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 5; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Sygnały i śpiew cz. 1 (The life of birds- Signals and song) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Peter Bassett; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1933 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2034; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5164); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5165); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1934 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2035; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i pasterz chmur, odc. 5 (Rupert and The Cloud Shepherd); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Lekcja śpiewania, odc. 7 (The singing lesson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część szósta: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) - txt.str.777 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Policja (Dark Blue); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Bracia i siostry - odc. 8 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 8, Mistakes Were Made, Part 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Notacje - Janusz Morgenstern. Debiut; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 TELEZAKUPY 02:55 Boża podszewka II - odc. 4/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Boża podszewka II - odc. 5/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 92/225 (MASH (s. IV, G 520)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 17/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Przejście, odc.22; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Andrzej Krzywy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1776; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Genialne zwierzęta - Małpy (Ape genius) - txt.str.777 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 39 - Dziewica; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (3); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 465 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 764; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 18/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LXII WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 40 - Jezus futerkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 65 - Burżuazja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 466 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 5 "Zdrada"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 765; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice w piwnicy (Slaves in the cellar) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 07 zgłoś się - odc. 14/21 - Strzał na dancingu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Wiedźmin odc.5/13 - Okruch lodu; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Niewolnice w piwnicy (Slaves in the cellar) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 Księżniczka łabędzi - film animowany, USA 1994 08.40 Świat według Kiepskich (56, 57) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (55, 56) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (203) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (178) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (78) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie 2 (46, 47) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (204) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (81) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Szalony lot - dramat sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/Rumunia/USA 2007 22.10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (152, 153) - serial kryminalny 00.10 Zła diagnoza - komedia, USA 1985 02.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (134) - telenowela 08.30 Dzieñ dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (8, 9) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (135) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Usta, usta 2 (5) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.40 Telesklep 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Nie z tego świata (5) - serial fantasy 04.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:50 VIP - program kulturalny 5:15 Lalola - odc. 117, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 24, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 24, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 21, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 35, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 36, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 207, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 22, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 25, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 11, USA, Kanada 2006 22:00 Pewnego razu w Chinach - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991 0:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2006 1:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 VIP - program kulturalny 4:05 Phil Collins - Live and Loose in Paris - odc. 2, koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z kiełbasy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 747; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1535; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 241; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 12* - Zacieranie śladów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Szansa na Sukces - Eleni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Filmówka - Trochę wolności - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1535; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 33 - Awaria; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 34 - Szpicel; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18* - Interview; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1535; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 03:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 5/14* - Boogie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia